


Lost Angels -- Chapter 1  小小

by AngeliaLigo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliaLigo/pseuds/AngeliaLigo
Kudos: 13





	Lost Angels -- Chapter 1  小小

“孩子对游戏，总是很执着的。  
我在迷途之林里失足，灵魂也浸染在黑暗里。  
但我还是想向你奔跑。  
奋力地，奋力地，想念你。”

{1} Prelude — 小小  
喷泉映着初伏的山林，丘比特被水浸透、射出如箭般的水珠。庭院里的蝉鸣和着夏日的光线，角度刚好地穿透窗帘。  
房间里豪华的地毯上散落着两个士兵，红色的制服栩栩如生，和黑白棋盘上躺下的马儿一起。而他们守卫的女王，正在清浅呼吸着的松软床垫的角落、在床边摇摇欲坠。  
阳光洒在白嫩的皮肤上，两团白皙的柔软相拥而眠，镀上夏光的面容轻哼一声，搂紧怀里的小肉团，下意识地让他睡进自己挡住阳光生出的阴影里，蹭了蹭他的小脸，呼吸继续平稳起来。  
光线向上移了些，轻柔敲门声传来。  
“少爷……”温柔的女生刚开口便被墨色的大眼睛打断，小男孩轻轻支起半个身子，做了个“嘘”的手势，轻轻地扭头看了看怀里的白净的小脸，见没有转醒的迹象，才露出个明媚的笑容，用气声小心地说：“谢谢梅姨，我待会儿带东海下去吃早饭。”  
被叫做梅姨的女子也不恼，看着在晨光里的白白嫩嫩的小脸蛋脸上疼惜又开朗的笑容，笑着点了点头，把准备好的衣服挂在门口的衣架上，便轻轻带上门。  
小男孩看着怀里的小奶团哼哼唧唧往自己怀里凑，赶忙躺下，看着奶团子又带上满足的浅笑，方才松了口气。  
小小的东海生得漂亮又可爱，在小小的赫宰心里，再也没见过比他的小东海更好看的孩子。  
小赫宰静静地看着熟睡的孩子漂亮的长睫毛，肉嘟嘟的面颊泛上一层粉，薄薄的小嘴画着个好看的弧，像什么呢？小孩子想不到什么华丽的形容词，总之就是好看，比隔壁家漂亮的波斯猫还好看。  
想到这里，小孩又笑了，把小奶团抱紧了些，吧唧一口亲上了胖乎乎的小脸蛋，像吃了全天下最好吃的糖果一般，美滋滋地闭上眼。  
等小赫宰再睁开眼睛的时候，怀里的小奶团已经醒了，眨巴眨巴漂亮的大眼睛，像只小猫咪。  
“赫呀，早。”小东海看见哥哥醒来，笑得比阳光还灿烂，然后嘟起小嘴。  
“要亲亲。”  
小赫宰真的觉得他的小东海比其他小朋友喜欢的小猫咪还要可爱好多。  
“MUA！”小赫宰对着小东海的唇就是一下，哥哥的嘴唇肉嘟嘟的，弟弟的唇瓣薄凉但弯弯。  
小东海笑得眼睛都看不到，伸出手揽住哥哥的脖子，“哥哥，抱抱。”

小赫宰牵着小东海歪歪扭扭地从楼梯下来，小短腿努力地够着下一层的高大台阶。  
“赫宰，东海，一个一个下。”妈妈无奈地摇摇头。  
“不要。”小赫宰嘟起嘴，“要牵手手，东海。”  
“是‘和’东海，记住了吗？”妈妈笑着看着她的小朋友们下楼梯，起身拉起小赫宰的手，走下最后一级台阶。  
下了台阶的小男孩挣脱妈妈的手，回身张开小小的怀抱。  
“东海，哥哥抱你下来哦。”  
“嗯。”本来害怕台阶的小猫甜甜地笑了，稳稳迈出小腿，进了一个同样奶香味的怀抱。  
妈妈笑着看着自己家这对双胞胎，虽然长得一个像自己、一个像孩子的父亲，但是感情真的很好呀。  
帮兄弟俩整理好衣领，妈妈牵着小赫宰的手带着他们往厨房走。  
因为她知道，小赫宰一定会牵好他的弟弟的。  
把两个孩子抱上椅子，妈妈才有机会碰自家更小一些的奶团子。亲了亲小东海的脸，自家大儿子一脸怨念地盯着自己。“妈妈你不要乱亲弟弟。”小孩嘟着嘴抱怨。小东海咯咯地笑。  
“东海，亲哥哥，不亲妈妈。”等妈妈走了，小朋友小声冲自己气呼呼地哥哥说。  
小赫宰一下就露出牙龈，“嗯。”

幼儿时期就在这梦幻一样的房子里牵着手过，妈妈从来没有别的妈妈会有的儿子争宠的苦恼，因为她的小赫宰、总是会把最好的留给他的弟弟。  
当李妈妈一脸无语地看着自己从英国带回来的两份一模一样的帆船模型都被小儿子抓在手里，而旁边的哥哥一脸淡定地盯着自己弟弟肉嘟嘟的脸蛋、找个机会便亲上一口、然后两个小团子笑作一团的时候，她觉得自己有必要提醒一下了。  
“赫宰呀，妈妈买了两份的，你们一人一个好不好？”  
小男孩抬头看着母亲，“东海想要，就都是他的。”一脸认真。  
妈妈无奈地蹲下来，给大儿子整理了一下被弟弟揉乱的头发。  
她觉得自己大儿子一定是个弟控。  
就这样牵着手一起上了小学，漂亮的小朋友们一起走进班里就引得所有人看。小东海怕生，忙着往哥哥背后躲。  
小赫宰紧紧地护在弟弟面前，“你们不要随便找东海说话哦，他是我的弟弟。”  
其他的小朋友们想了很久都没有想通这两句话之间有什么逻辑，只有老师注意到两个小朋友即使在那时也紧紧相握的小手。  
即使再黏得紧，也有疏忽的一时。趁小赫宰被老师叫到办公室帮忙的课间，小朋友们一下子就把像猫咪一样漂亮的小东海围住了。  
好奇的孩子们只是看着那张过分精致的小脸，“他好像娃娃哦……”女孩子们小声议论着。  
小东海低下小脑袋，把头埋进腿间，眼泪像断了线的珠子。  
“哥哥……呜呜呜……”  
有一些大胆的男孩子们轻轻戳了下小东海的胳膊，小孩子条件反射地弹了起来，引起男孩子们一片嬉闹。  
“你看他，好像玩偶哦。”  
“还是很好玩的那种。”  
小男孩没什么恶意，但是仍然有早熟的孩子凑过来，看着小男孩的脸蛋，说着，“你好好看哦，要不要给我做老婆呀？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，做老婆诶，李东海这么好看做老婆也没问题的啦。”  
李赫宰飞也似的从办公室跑回教室，老远就看见被围得水泄不通的那片区域。  
“走开！”小男孩气得浑身发抖，像是发怒地小兽，一下扒开调笑着的男孩子们，冲进人群里，把泪眼婆娑的弟弟圈进怀里。  
“海海，对不起，是哥哥不好……”小孩钻进哥哥的怀里，抱紧哥哥的脖子不撒手。  
小朋友们呆呆地站着，忽然看见原本开朗的男孩抬起头，眼神冰冷又愤怒。  
“滚。”小男孩压着声音，咬牙切齿。  
被吓到的孩子们赶紧四散开来，流言便这样传开了。  
“不要碰李东海，否则，李赫宰会和他拼命。”

小学五六年级，正是情窦初开的时候。  
女孩子们不敢对李东海有什么念想，便悄悄地给李赫宰递情书。  
安静地做着数学题的李东海看着小姑娘们趁着李赫宰不在放去情书，抬起头，冲她们甜甜一笑。  
“赫宰不喜欢书桌被弄乱，你们给我就好，我来转交。”  
小女孩哪里见过这么漂亮的笑容，脸“唰”得红了。  
“谢谢东海前辈了。”羞怯着跑出教室。  
“叫我李东海。”漂亮的笑容不变，像只慵懒的猫咪。  
女孩子们懵懂地点点头，但是男孩没有任何不善的语气，便懵懵地走了。  
李东海望着她们的背影，目光冷了下来，眯了眯眼，慵懒又淡漠。  
把信塞进口袋，李东海起身去了卫生间。  
马桶里的水卷着破碎的纸片，在少年的瞳孔里旋转着。李东海觉得自己就像这漩涡，挣扎着翻滚、不知道是什么。  
回到班级时，李赫宰已经从老师办公室回来了，坐在位子上，四下张望着寻找自己。  
“哥哥。”李东海从李赫宰身后抱住他，把下巴放在他的肩头。  
“怎么啦，东海？”一秒就察觉到自己弟弟情感的异样，男生半回过头，唇几乎快要触及冰凉的面颊。  
李东海闷闷地摇头，李赫宰也不恼，任弟弟抱着。上课铃分开了李东海交缠在李赫宰胸前的双手，李东海正要抽开手走人，却发现自己的左手被反扣在李赫宰的左胸膛。  
“扑通，扑通”，李赫宰望着他，有力的心跳顺着指尖传到李东海的心口，小孩瞬间就红了耳朵。  
李赫宰轻笑着放开李东海的手，弟弟像是被电到了一般抽回手回到位置上。  
“哥哥，不知道你有没有发现，有些东西变得不一样了。  
此刻的我是多么贪心，希望那左心口、是为我而跳。”

第一节的生理卫生课来得很突然，刚从小学毕业的小朋友们带着满满的好奇和疑问，迎接着老师的到来。  
毕竟是富贵人家的中学，女生的百褶裙和男生的领带一样吸引人。李赫宰和李东海从上学第一天就收到了无数爱慕和嫉妒的目光，不过他们早就习以为常。  
李东海说什么都不要和李赫宰牵手进校门了，李赫宰无奈，只得任弟弟揪着自己的衣角，一前一后进了学校。  
他不喜欢新校服西裤上的裤兜，这让李东海小小的手可以恰到好处地放进去。而自己的手太大，不好直接把它们拿出来包在手心里。这让李赫宰很生气。  
两人又是一个班，不过是凭自己本事考了第一第二考进去的。李东海不再愿意坐在他的右边，而是把书包放在李赫宰身后的桌子上，把李赫宰气得牙痒痒。  
不管怎么样，第一天的课还是快结束了，还剩下最后一节：生理卫生课。  
李赫宰对生理卫生课倒是没什么兴趣，他对李东海的反应比较感兴趣。毕竟上一次他们半夜起来上厕所听见父母亲热的声音时，李东海羞得像只小猫，全身都是粉色的，直往自己怀里钻。  
而粉色的李东海可真好看。  
李赫宰假装趴着睡觉，偷着眼看身后的李东海。  
李东海假装毫不在意地做着作业，但耳根却泛了红，写字的速度也变得很慢。  
他的目光很是躲闪，像是听了什么不该听到的秘密，唇被咬得通红。  
李赫宰就这样傻傻地盯了一节课，一直到下课铃响都没反应过来。  
直到李东海委委屈屈地抬起头，看着自己。  
“哥哥，你别看了嘛……”  
李赫宰忽然反应过来，对哦，自己还在生他气呢。

李赫宰气呼呼地背着书包走在李东海前面，李东海揪着他的衣角，“赫宰……走慢点……我跟不上……”李赫宰也不理。  
虽然脚步放慢了一点点。  
李赫宰坐在车的左后座也是气呼呼的，坐在右后座的李东海偷着眼看他，伸出左手小心地靠近，李赫宰也没有反手牵回去。  
虽然分了一根小拇指给李东海抓着。  
李赫宰气呼呼地回了房间，李东海“赫宰……赫宰……”地叫，也没有回头。  
虽然还是留了门。  
李东海轻轻关上门，看着李赫宰，最终还是哭了出来。  
“哥哥……不要我了嘛？”  
李赫宰听到李东海颤抖的小奶音，一下就破功了，回过头看着李东海挂着泪珠的小脸，好不可怜，手忙脚乱地找着纸巾要给他擦，却被李东海一手拨开。  
“李赫宰，你到底……要不要我……”李东海用小奶音低吼。  
“要要要，我怎么会不要你。”李赫宰心疼地抱眼前的小孩，李东海乖乖地把脑袋靠在他的胸膛。  
“那你亲亲我……”李东海吸了吸鼻子。  
李赫宰低下头，闭上眼，把李东海的眼泪尽数吻去。李东海的身体微微颤抖着，李赫宰的唇贴近他的唇瓣，他便偏了偏头，吻上去。  
李东海的手紧紧揪着李赫宰胸口的衬衫，小心地把嘴巴微张，试探地含住李赫宰的下唇。李赫宰的气息忽得加重，顺着微张的唇瓣送进灵巧的舌，勾住了李东海的。  
李东海的大脑瞬时当机，轻轻地嘤咛了一声，李赫宰用舌和他纠缠，自己的口腔都是他舌的所有物。李赫宰修长的手托住他的脸，另一只手则轻揽着他的腰微微揉捏，李东海舒服得哼哼，被吻得七荤八素，只得顺着哥哥的手指和舌头的力量轻哼。  
吻了不知道多久他才肯松开自己，李东海失了力跌坐在床边，被李赫宰一把捞起来。  
“东海……你……”李赫宰贴着他的耳朵，轻轻咬着他的耳垂。  
李东海轻哼一声，反手抓紧李赫宰的腰。  
“没错，哥哥……”李东海的眼睛里盛着水光和未干的泪水，潋滟又妖冶，“我就是……这个意思……”  
李赫宰用力地把李东海压回床上，下意识地护住他的小脑袋怕他痛，手一使劲儿，李东海的衬衫扣子在地板上滚动着。  
“哥哥，生理卫生课你是不是没好好听……”李东海轻轻笑着，像罂粟。小手顺着细腻的皮肤从颈往下，“要亲这里、这里、这里和这里……”  
李赫宰笑笑，脱下外套，把指示的小手抓起来、含住食指。  
“我当然知道。”李赫宰轻轻吸吮他的指尖，“但是靠本能……”  
灵巧的舌尖舔了两下食指的指腹，李东海的面颊更红了，向上挺了挺胸膛。  
李赫宰眸色一深，把嘴里的小手压向他的头顶，俯下身含住李东海的耳垂，拨弄了两下，顺着漂亮的颈线落下细密的吻。  
“哈……”李东海轻喘着，李赫宰正含着他尚未发育完全的喉结。  
“嗯，哥哥……”李东海轻轻地唤，自己的粉嫩被李赫宰一只手把玩、另一边则献宝一般地被李赫宰含进唇舌，上下拨弄着。  
“东海……我的东海……”男孩顺从地张开腿，下身还没发育太好的性器已经挺立，裤子不知道什么时候被扔在地上，李赫宰在男孩粉嫩的性器上落下两个吻。  
“海海的没有哥哥的大呢……”李赫宰低笑，“所以不用这里哦……”  
手指离开男孩的胸前，轻轻在粉嫩的柱身上撸动了两下，李赫宰便用舌尖在男孩的小穴上打转。  
“嗯……哥哥……不要舔……脏……”李东海小声地说，轻扭着腰。  
“不脏……”李东海的小穴分泌出暧昧的液体，“我们海海的怎么会脏……”  
伸出一根手指插进男孩的嫩穴，男孩娇嫩的肠壁谄媚地绞住李赫宰的手。李赫宰轻轻笑了，“我们海海真的好主动……”  
“嗯……因为是给哥哥……”李东海媚眼如丝，咬了咬唇，咽下疼痛和不适。  
李赫宰又插入一根手指，起身吻着男孩的脸。  
“海海痛的话就哭出来……”李赫宰满眼的心疼。  
“哥哥……”李东海伸出手搂紧李赫宰的脖子，索了一个缠绵的吻。  
下身的刺激越发清晰，李赫宰加快了速度，还在某一次抽出之后又加了一根手指，李东海张着嘴轻喘着，口水顺着漂亮的面颊流下来。  
李赫宰把男孩的口水舔尽、吞下，男孩的生理性泪水越来越多，也被他一点一点吻净。  
“啊……”男孩的前端颤抖着射出来，后穴夹紧李赫宰的手。  
“呜呜呜……哥哥……”情事后的男孩格外需要安抚，李赫宰抽出手指，心疼地把他的宝贝搂紧怀里，全然忘记自己下身的硬物。  
李东海羞羞地看着自己的哥哥，小声地呢喃，“哥哥……你可以进来的……”  
李赫宰这才反应过来，自己还没有解决。可是他忘不了李东海刚刚颤抖的身体。理智回笼，李赫宰红着脸，别扭地推了推怀里的男孩。  
“没事……哥哥……自己解决……”李赫宰拉开拉链，转身准备去洗手间，却被小小的手拉住。  
李东海颤抖着，艰难地从床上下来，双腿几乎并不拢，还是跪在了地上。  
小手轻轻脱下李赫宰的内裤，还带着泪痕的脸比春色更动人。  
李东海抬眸，看了眼自己的哥哥。  
“哥哥……我爱你……”害羞地低下头，猫咪唇努力张大，含住了明显比自己大很多的、发育中的性器。  
李赫宰喘息着，看着自己最为疼惜的小脸前后动作，从小亲吻到大的唇正含着自己的性器。快感和羞耻感一起涌上心头……  
“东海，我也好爱你。”李赫宰闭上眼想着，感受着弟弟温热的口腔。  
感觉自己快要坚持不住时，李赫宰慌张地叫停，李东海不解地抬起头，嘴巴里还含着半根殷红。  
“海海……我……要射了……你……嗯……吐出来……”  
李东海轻轻笑了，像诱人的小狐狸。  
“那就……都射给我吧……哥哥……”李东海含糊不清地说着，看着李赫宰的眼，继续着动作。  
“啊……”李赫宰缴了械，浑浊的液体射进李东海的口腔、有一些喷在他漂亮的脸上。  
李东海满足地看着李赫宰，李赫宰一脸抱歉地想要去拿卫生纸，回过头却看到李东海的喉结动了动，粉嫩的小舌伸出、舔食着脸上的那些精液。  
“哥哥的初精……是东海的。”骄傲地挺了挺胸脯，好不威风。  
李赫宰宠溺地看着他，抱紧弟弟的身子。  
“傻瓜……”李赫宰无奈地轻叹，把李东海打横抱起去了卫生间。

有一就会有二。  
每天和心爱的人同床共枕，李赫宰对李东海的身体了如指掌。夜晚，他可以几下就让李东海射出来，可以让李东海哭着说一些只有自己能听到的荤话。而到了白天，他还会帮李东海穿戴整齐，牵着他的手一起去学校。  
在校门口心照不宣地分开手，李东海蹦蹦跳跳地向前走，回过头给他一个灿烂的笑。  
李赫宰爱惨了李东海的笑容。  
“我的小太阳，我的光。”在李东海疲惫地睡着的深夜，李赫宰轻吻着他的唇，喃喃着。

而变故却总是那么轻而易举地找上门。  
李赫宰曾在一个又一个无尽的噩梦里惊醒，看着身边空无一人的床榻，一遍又一遍地问。  
“为什么……我们做错了什么……为什么是我们……”李赫宰哭着。  
在十三岁那年，他把他的李东海弄丢了。连着他的家，他的城堡一起，弄丢了。

小小的你，从此只在我的梦里，而不是我的怀中。  
我的心里，也从此，住了一个人。


End file.
